Victor Moore
Victor Garcia Moore (2047-2095) was a mercenary, vigilante, military strategist and WW3 veteran who spent most of his life known as "Venator", protecting the people of New York City, along with The Argonauts, a vigilante/activist group that he co-led with associate Violet Ramirez. Being a controversial figure for the majority of his lifetime, Victor was a troubled man who blurred the lines of a hero and a menace, retaining both viewpoints for the people of not just New York, but all of Newmerica. Early life Moore was born sometime in May 2047 to unknown parents. He was originally found malnourished in the wasteland formerly known as Albany, New York in the bottom of a five foot deep pit by an AI drone circling the area. He was brought to a nursery in Buffalo where he was brought back to full health over the course of 3 weeks. After two months he was adopted in September 2047 by Álvaro and Bianca Moore, both human. Álvaro had a military background while working as as a veterinarian and an activist for android rights, while Bianca alternated between doing taxi fares and doing graphic design. Moore grew up in suburban Buffalo, where he highly valued making friends and enemies than setting goals in life. His education was very bad, he had been suspended multiple times for violent behaviour and inciting violence among other students, however it never seemed that his actions were in the name of chaos, but seemed as he was combatting that type of behaviour, but had taken too large measures. It ended at the age of 15 when he was expelled from high school for shooting a student who had found enjoyment in harassing female and part-human students. Not only did it cost him his education, but it cost him finding a decent line of work, and 60 days in juvenile detention, which could've been worse if the court hadn't labelled what happened as "teenage behaviour that went too far." This turned Victor to finding work being a two-bit mercenary for the next six years of his life, even spending time fighting in the name of America during World War 3. However, in February of 2068, he joined a voluntary government-issued program that could help him turn his life around, and use his vigilant tendencies for good... Project V Moore was one of the many volunteers of the failed supersoldier program Project V. Not much had been know about his actions and doings in the project more than he was one of the 26 surviving subjects after Cybertheist extremists had performed a ritual on all the subjects, killing most of them. Like the rest of the survivors, he had suffered a deformity: all nerves in his left arm had been corrupted. Since there was no way to make them work again, his arm was amputated and donated to science, and then he was given a new robotic arm as a replacement, all paid for by the Newmerican government, as long as Moore had kept his mouth shut about the project. Events of "Odyssey" For the two years after being discharged from Project V, Victor had been living a much more quiet life, conforming to societal norms and taking it easy while living off of money he was granted for his participation in Project V. It's been implied he had taken up an interest in making hip hop beats, since his old residence in NYC shows turntables, vinyl records and a sampling sequencer among other things. However, he had felt unfulfilled with this life of leisure, and sometime in August of 2070, he decided to suit up and start retraining his powers he had acquired from his time in Project V, despite the fact that his handler advised against this. He spent many months stopping petty crimes and misdemeanours with a very low body count, all the while becoming equally famous and infamous, but never focused on anything large until he set sights on taking down a ring of drug dealers he had tricked into doing business with, in April of 2072. The operation had a mixed outcome, as Victor ended up demobilizing or killing most of the dealers, but in a supposed challenged duel from arguably the most significant dealer there, Johnathan Eagles better known as Big Eagle did significant knife damage to Victor's eyes, permanently blinding him. However, Victor was saved as an unknown assassin finished off Eagles and brought Victor to a local hospital. Many argue over who this unknown assassin exactly was, but nothing is known for sure. The most widely believed theory is that the assassin was Violet Ramirez, and this is the unknown reason Victor brought her under his wing to defeat The Juggernaut and form the Argonauts. Victor stayed in this hospital for about two months. Doctors had been working on new bionic eyes specifically for Victor, considering every other model of eyes that they tried connecting to his nervous system didn't function, even real eyes from previous donors wouldn't work. During his stay, he meditated on his lack of eyesight, and said he saw visions of an alternate reality where the world was shrouded in fog and darkness. This is considered Victor's first connection to the Chasm. His stay at the hospital abruptly ended in June, when he was visited by Major Ford Thompson Jr., the surviving co-director of Project V. Thompson informed Victor of a recent occurrence at the old training facility. Over the past month, the Newmerican government had revamped the Venator project into the Juggernaut project, and had chose Marcus Caine as the initial test subject for this new Juggernaut project, who had survived Project V and was leading a life of weapons training and philosophy in the four years after his discharge from Project V. This was a terrible idea, not only because the new revamped project used more advanced rituals and processes to train supposed subjects, but Caine still had a presence of spiritual power within him from his survival of the events involving Project V, so not only did the of the Juggernaut project kill him, but it turned his body into a human possession of the Cybertheist hivemind. He murdered everyone in the facility and escaped, leading a group of hostile androids. Nuit Infinie sacrifice and real death On September 27th of 2095, Victor Moore sacrificed himself through a previous ritual of gaining the powers and humanity of five other surviving Project V subjects to put a permanent end to Nuit Infinie, overarching since it had began during the Juggernaut Crisis in 2072. After one final rebirth, he had gone completely insane and traveled back to the wastes of Albany, New York for unknown reasons, endlessly roaming the irradiated ghost town. Only few people knew he still existed. Having respect for his father, Victor's son Garrett Murakami, now a fully trained fighter, traveled to Albany months after Victor's sacrifice to wage one final battle with his father and help Victor escape his personal hell and end his suffering. Garrett was successful, and on the evening of December 5th of 2095, Victor Moore died and finally was free from his suffering. Legacy Victor Moore is commonly looked at as the world's most notable example of a vigilante. In the pseudo-biography "Vigilante: A Study Of Victor Moore, The Infamous Savior of New York City" by Lisa-Ann Schultz, the author studies the actions of Moore throughout his life and observes them from multiple scopes and moral standpoints. Not long after Victor's sacrifice, Vaughn Porter and Garrett Murakami formed the Venator Dynasty, which mostly commemorates Victor as a group of vigilantes that follow his ideals.